Kuroko No Basket Dōyara mata Tsubasa
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: Conocemos a Tetsuya y a Taiga, pero ... ¿quienes son Hikari y Tsubasa?
1. Presentacion (fic en progreso)

Antes que nada aclaro: los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen... solo los secuestro un ratito nada mas XD. Los personajes no sufrieron daños psicológicos durante esta historia... Creo.

Kuroko No Basuke ... Dōyara mata Tsubasa

Presentando a los 4 personajes Principales

Les presento a los Gemelos Kuroko: Tetsuya y Tsubasa. Dos chicos un poco fuera de lo normal.

-Tetsuya Es el sexto jugador de la Generación de los Milagros, además de ser el miembro "fantasma" del equipo. A pesar de parecer frágil, débil, lastimosamente lento y sin talento, es un excelente jugador experimentado.

-Tsubasa es la séptima jugadora de la Generación de los Milagros, a diferencia de su hermano, posee una capacidad física comparable a la de los otros 5 miembros, es una de las pocas jugadoras capaz de hacerle frente a Seijuro Akashi y Daiki Aomine.

Ahora hablemos de ciertos extranjeros pelirrojos que no tienen un carácter muy "agradable"

Los hermanos Kagami: Taiga y Hikari, a decir verdad tampoco son nada normales.

-Taiga posee unas habilidades físicas y técnicas excepcionales, que hacen que se le compare con los jugadores de la "Generación de los Milagros". Posee un carácter agresivo y descerebrado y destaca de él sus malas formas al hablar que a veces intenta corregir cuando habla con el capitán o la entrenadora sin muy buenos resultados. Su carácter es totalmente opuesto al de Kuroko.

-Hikari con un carácter parecido al de su hermano mayor (un poco mas educada), una gran jugadora por naturaleza posee unas habilidades físicas y técnicas excepcionales, que hacen que se le compare con los jugadores de la "Generación de los Milagros". Al contrario de su hermano esta es mucho mas responsable e inteligente, lo que la hizo saltarse un año y llegar a la preparatoria al mismo tiempo que Taiga.

* * *

En fin, ¿que pasaría si estos 4 se encontraran?

Los gemelos tratando de huir de un doloroso pasado

Los hermanos buscando nuevos desafíos en Japón

¿que pasaría si los unes?

* * *

Parejas:

TaigaXTsubasa

TetsuyaXHikari

(quizas un poco de Yaoi... tal vez o si no personajes OC)

Ahi nos leemos! w no olviden comentar


	2. Chapter 1: ¿Tsubasa y Hikari?

1° PARTIDO: ¿Tsubasa y Hikari?

Era un día como cualquier otro en la preparatoria Seirin, todos iban de un lado a otro preparándose para el esperado festival de invierno de la preparatoria, Pero vayamos directo al punto, en otro lugar de la preparatoria se podía observar como los chicos del equipo de Básquet llevan algunas mesas y otras cosas al interior del gimnasio bajo las ordenes de una pequeña chica castaña.

-¡Oye, Bakagami!, ¡Deja de jugar y ayúdanos!

-¡Pero si ya termine mi parte! –solo logro enfurecer mas a la chica

-Tendrás triple entrenamiento durante un mes si no ayudas, Kagami-kun –el pelirrojo dejo caer el balón, era no mejor tentar al diablo.

-Está bien entrenadora –con el ceño fruncido se acercó hasta su capitán. Riko se dio cuenta de un pequeño y azul detalle

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kuroko-kun?

-Estoy aquí –La castaña dio un pequeño grito y retrocedió unos pasos,

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! –aun temblando

-Desde el principio –alego con su típica cara de póker- Lo siento

-N-no, descuida Kuroko-kun –suspiro aliviada

Kuroko Tetsuya y Kagami Taiga son dos chicos para nada normales. Kuroko normalmente asusta a la gente gracias a su poca presencia, a veces la gente suele olvidarlo o simplemente ignorarlo, además de su inexpresivo rostro y su serena personalidad, quizás demasiado. Por otro lado tenemos a Taiga, es completamente diferente a Kuroko: Más tonto e impulsivo que un idiota promedio, es imposible ignorarlo o no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Hey Kagami –miro a su interlocutor- te buscan en la puerta

-¿A mí? –Frunció el ceño, seguro era Alex de nuevo- ¿Estás seguro Koganei-sempai?

-¿Qué otro Bakagami hay aquí, Taiga? –cerro fuertemente los ojos reconociendo totalmente aquella voz, no hay duda, es ella.

-Deja de llamarme así, Hikari –La chica entro a paso lento, pero seguro, al gimnasio. Su ceño fruncido fue la señal de advertencia para el 10 de Seirin: Esta disgustada

-¿Así es cómo vas a recibirme Taiga?

-¿Quieres rosas y un desfile, Hikari? –dijo con ironía en su voz. Riko, quien noto la evidente tención entre ambos pelirrojos, interrumpió la "discusión"

-Disculpa pero... ¿Quién eres y por qué nos interrumpes? –la mira con el ceño fruncido

-Gomennasai –sonrió ladinamente. Esa expresión arrogante y retadora les pareció sumamente familiar a todos- Mi nombre es Hikari, Kagami Hikari, soy la hermana menor de Taiga.

Todos ahogaron una expresión de asombro. Hikari era baja comparada con su hermano, incluso unos centímetros mas que Kuroko. Tiene una buena contextura física, piel bronceada, ojos rojos al igual que su cabello, que igual al del as de Seirin tenía ciertos tintes negros en las puntas. Koganei fue el primero en hablar.

-¡¿KAGAMI SE VOLVIO MUJER?!

-¡No es eso Koganei-sempai! –de su frente una pequeña vena comenzó a sobresalir

-¡Bakagami tiene una gemela! –miro a la castaña con el ceño fruncido

-¡Tampoco es eso entrenadora! –bufo molesto, se estaba comenzando a cabrear con el tema

-rojo como las rosas –Izuki anoto su 9 ocurrencia de ese dia

-¡¿De qué rayos habla Izuki-sempai?! –Suspiro- Oye Kuroko podrías... –el As de Seirin miro a todos lados buscando a su sombra- ¿Kuroko?

-¡Bakagami!, ¡TE OLVIDASTE DE BUSCARME AL AEROPUERTO!

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?! –la miro de cerca- ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de Seirin?

-Estudio aquí, baka.

La mandíbula del pelirrojo toco el suelo, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso- ¡C-COMO!

-Que seas un idiota cabeza hueca no significa que yo también, nii-san –sonrió orgullosa- me avanzaron un año

-¿te avanzaron? –ella lo miro dudosa- mucho gusto, yo soy...

-Ya sé quién eres cuatro ojos, Hyuuga Junpei. El capitán de Seirin –miro al resto del equipo- se quiénes son todos ustedes –miro a Izuki- el de los chistes malos es Izuki Shun, cara de gato es Koganei Shinji

-¿Cara de gato? –dijo algo confundido

-El callado es Mitobe Rinnosuke

-...

-El de los ojos cerrados es Tsuchida Satoshi

-¿ojos cerrados? –Tsuchida le dedico una mirada asesina

-El alto es Kiyoshi Teppei, corazón de hierro, jugaba con los "Reyes sin corona". La chica es Aida Riko, la entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto del instituto Seirin y estudiante de segundo año... Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto miembro fantasma de la generación de los milagros y ex estudiante de Teiko... –miro a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí estoy –todo el equipo dio un grito de susto gracias al chico

-¿d-desde cuándo?... ¿sueles hacer eso siempre? –él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde estabas Kuroko-kun? –el desvió la mirada.

-Ella me llamo... –Kagami pareció entender

-¿Tsubasa? - Kuroko miro a su luz y asintió

-Estudiara en Seirin

-¿Quién? –Hyuuga acomodo sus lentes

-Ella es...

-¡¿será que pueden escucharme?! –Todos la miraron- quiero unirme al equipo.

-Rayos Hikari, ¿sigues con eso? –frunció el ceño, era definitivo, perecen gemelos.

-¿tú qué crees? –Su sonrisa arrogante volvió, miro a Kuroko- Alex me entreno muy bien, Además... ¡SERE LA MEJOR DE TODO JAPÓN, TE VENCERE TAIGA! –la expresión del as de Seirin se tornó igual a la de su hermana

-para entrar al equipo debes tener en claro algo: ¡NOSOTROS SEREMOS EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE TODO JAPÓN!

-¡HAI! –lo apoyo el equipo, dejando perpleja a la pelirroja, ¿taiga jugando en equipo?

-Eso quiero verlo... Nii-san –tomo el balón entre sus manos- ¿Qué tal un 1 Vs 1?

La mirada desafiante de Hikari pareció contagiarse a Taiga

****************Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa*******************

Faltaban 2 min y el juego acabaría, y el marcador solo indicaba lo obvio

30-30 /Kagami vs Hikari

Ninguno de los dos hermanos parece querer rendirse

Kuroko observaba realmente interesado en la pelirroja, es una gran jugadora, "está al nivel de Kagami" pensaron todos los presentes.

El sonido del silbato dio por terminado el partido

60-60

En solo 2 min habían triplicado el marcador, dando un empate. Eso solo significaba una cosa

-"Su luz es la misma" –penso Kuroko

A Tsubasa le interesaría esa chica, y mucho

-Sugoii Kagamichii –miraron a la puerta encontrando nada más y nada menos que a Kise Ryota.

-¿Kise-kun? –le miro con su típica cara de póker

-¡KUROKOCHII! , no creerás a quien vi de camino a Seirin

-Kise-kun me asfixias... –el as de Kaijo lo solto un poco apenado- ¿a quién viste Kise-kun?

- A mi, Tetsuya –todos miraron a la puerta

Habia una chica del mismo tamaño de Hikari con el uniforme de Seirin, su cabello y ojos celestes les resulto sumamente familiar a todos, todos exepto Kise y Kuroko.

Fin del capitulo 1


	3. Chapter 2: Solo fue suerte

Bien, aqui les dejo el segundo cap, les recuerdo que lo que este entre comillas "" seran recuerdos entre los dialogos, y los ** seran sus pensamientos. Sin nada mas que decir, a leer XD.

* * *

2° PARTIDO: No me lo preguntaste

La misteriosa chica esbozo una sonrisa y camino hasta quedar frente al peli celeste bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos de Seirin, para asombro de todos, Kuroko estaba sonriendo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tsubasa

-Nee, ¿tienes un año sin verme y eso es lo único que dirás Tetsuya?

-No sé qué más decir –le brindo un abrazo. Después de unos minutos pareció percatarse de la confusión de sus compañeros y se separó para explicarles, aunque al parecer Taiga ya se hacía una idea de quien era.

- ¡TSUBASACHII! –Y justo como con el peliceleste, el as de Kaijo se abalanzo sobre la chica- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

-Ryota me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo están los demás? –Correspondió el abrazo del rubio- ¿Daiki, Seijuro, Atsushi y Shintarou están bien?.

-Ni te imaginas, todos han cambiado mucho, hasta ahora Murachii, Midorimachii y Aominechii han vuelto a ser como antes.

-¿y ahora ella quién es?, si siguen las interrupciones triplicare el entrenamiento – Tsubasa miro a Riko y le extendió una hoja

-Gome, quiero entrar en el equipo Aida-senpai – Riko tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer, luego la miro con asombro

-¿T-Teiko?, ¿el equipo de básquet de Teiko?

-Hai. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tsubasa, soy la hermana de Tetsuya –sonrió

El equipo de nuevo tuvo que ahogar una expresión de sorpresa, ¿Kuroko también tiene una hermana?

-¿A ti también te avanzaron? – miro a su interlocutor, con asombro observo a los chicos pelirrojos, con solo mirarla se dio cuenta. Miro interrogante a Kuroko el cual asintió afirmando sus sospechas

-Ellos son los hermanos Kagami – ella sonrió y se acercó a su hermano tomando su mano- Tsubasa es mi gemela, estudiamos juntos en Teiko

-solía ser el número 14 del equipo

-¡espera! ... ¿Tú eres la séptima jugadora fantasma de la generación de los milagros? – En definitiva se había sorprendido cuando Tsubasa le hizo un gesto de afirmación. Antes de comenzar el segundo año en Seirin jamás habría creído que en verdad existiera el 6to jugador fantasma de Teiko, si no hubiese conocido a Kuroko aun creería que su existencia es nula. Pero ahora confirmaba el segundo rumor del equipo de básquet de Teiko.

"el séptimo jugador fantasma de Teiko, una sombra al igual que el sexto jugador fantasma, pero también puede considerarse una luz."

-Tetsuya-nii me ayudo a entrenar, gracias a todos ellos desarrolle técnicas para poder vencerles, claro que eso fue hace un año

-¿Todos ellos? –por primera vez en todo ese asunto Kiyoshi hablo

-Hai: Seijuro, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryota y Daiki –al mencionar a este último su mirada se volvió un tanto melancólica

-¡A-Ah!, está bien Kuroko-chan, ya Hikari-chan hizo su prueba de ingreso, ¿puedes jugar un 1 vs 1 contra Kagami?

El mencionado la miro, Tsubasa tenía el mismo aspecto frágil que su sombra, pero su mirada era igual de penetrante que la de Kuroko cuando se lo proponía además de ser mucho más expresiva.

Por otro lado Tsubasa no aparta la mirada del Pelirrojo, como su hermano ya le había comentado Kagami es una persona muy interesante. Su mirada es penetrante e intensa, pero aun asi no hace falta ser un genio para saber que el pelirrojo no es tan tonto como dicen.

-De hecho senpai, quiero jugar contra los hermanos Kagami y Tetsuya-nii –la castaña la miro

-¿a la vez?, ¿estas segura?

-Sí, no tardaremos mucho lo prometo –Hikari la miro con su sonrisa arrogante y tomo el balón.

-Tienes razón, no tardaremos nada –la miro desafiante- no me llevara mucho tiempo vencerte –ambas comenzaron a caminar al centro de la cancha

-Hikari-chan se parece mucho a ti, Kagami-kun

-Cállate Kuroko –con el ceño fruncido se dispuso a arrastrar a su sombra al centro de la cancha para dar inicio al partido.

-Suerte Kagami-san –sonrió

-¡Ja!, no necesito suerte, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser vencerte?

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

Observo por décima vez en el día su teléfono, aquel mensaje la había dejado en un completo estado de shock, obligando a su amigo Aomine a llevarla cargada hasta el gimnasio de Toou.

"Satsuki-chan, acabo de volver a Tokyo, a partir de hoy estaré en Seirin junto a mi hermano, espero podamos vernos en algún momento  
Atte. Tsubasa Kuroko"

No sabía si decírselo a Daiki o simplemente callar, la verdad es que estaba totalmente desconcertada con el SMS. Jamás olvidaría las crueles palabras de Aomine ese día hacia Tsubasa

FLASHBACK

-Daiki ¿Qué te sucede?

-No quiero que te acerques más a mi Tsubasa

-¿P-pero por qué?, ¿hice algo que te hizo enfadar?

-Si –le dedico aquella mirada arrogante que ahora Daiki mostraba a los demás- Tú y tu hermano son un estorbo, me molestan. Solo me acerque a ti para probarle a los demás que podía conseguir fácilmente a la chica más deseada de Teiko, solo eso, asi que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ya no te necesito ni aquí ni en la cancha.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Aún recuerda claramente la imagen de la peliceleste llorando bajo la lluvia en aquel parque.

-*¿Qué debería hacer ahora?* -se preguntó observando a su amigo entrenar.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

12-22 / Seirin Vs Tsubasa

La peli celeste gano, y por mucho. Hikari se encontraba en totalmente desconcertada, aseguraba que el resultado seria otro, lo aceptaba, la enana es buena, pero ya se vengaría de ella.

-¡ASI SE HACE TSUBASACHII!, has mejorado mucho

-Gracias Ryota –miro con una gran sonrisa a Hikari y se acercó a ella- Kagami-san

-¿Qué quieres Kuroko? – frunció el ceño

-Permíteme ser tu sombra.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-¿Tsubasa entro a Seirin?

-Asi es, ¿vas a llamarla?

-No lo creo, es mejor dejar todo como esta.

-Moo, ¡Aomine-kun!, sabes bien que fue tu culpa, dijiste cosas muy hirientes ese día, y no solo a Tetsu-kun, sino que también a Tsubasa-chan

-Cállate un rato Satsuki, no voy a hablar con ella.

-¡Tú la alejaste!

-Fue lo mejor para ambos, créeme –el silencio inundo el gimnasio

-... ¡Dai-chan eres un insensible! – Momoi salió a paso veloz del lugar, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

-"¡Daiki!, ¿nos vamos?"

-Tsk, tonterías... ahora debe de estar bien...

Abandono el gimnasio y se dirigió a las duchas. Momoi no se daba cuenta pero acababa de abrir una vieja herida, gracias a ella los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

FLASHBACK

Aomine y Momoi caminaban tranquilamente hasta la secundaria Teiko. Al fin había llegado el momento de iniciar su primer año en Teiko, la pelirosa iba como siempre con su típico escandalo ajena a Daiki que se encontraba observando caer las flores del cerezo.

-¡Dai-chan! –Inflo los mofletes- ¿me estas escuchando?

-Si Satsuki –ella sonrió y siguió "charlando" con el moreno sobre quien sabe dios qué cosa.

Centro su mirada en el camino, diviso una pequeña mancha celeste que se acercaba a ellos a una gran velocidad.

-¡CUIDADOOOO! – ambos se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la chica pasar.

-Que chica más rara, ¿no crees Aomine-kun? –miro a su alrededor buscado al moreno- ¿Dai-chan?

De hecho, desde el comienzo Daiki corrió tras la chica para ayudarla a parar. Cuando logro detenerla gracias a la velocidad a la que iban ambos cayeron en unos arbustos.

-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad –observo a la chica quien hacia un desesperado intento por ayudarlo a sacudir el uniforme. Las curiosas miradas de ambos se cruzaron durante unos segundos, para después romper el contacto con unas sonoras carcajadas. Cuando se tranquilizaron Aomine se levantó.

-¿Qué hacías rodando sin control? –la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella comenzó a reír nerviosa

-Hablaba con mi hermano, cuando me di cuenta ya iba rondando colina abajo, ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador? –ambos rieron

-Aomine Daiki... –a lo lejos se escuchó el timbre de la escuela

-Diablos voy tarde, ¡nos vemos Aomine-kun! –comenzó a patinar hasta el instituto bajo la atenta mirada del peli azul.

-Vaya chica... ¡Diablos no le pregunte su nombre!... bueno, quizás la vuelva a ver –sonrió y siguió su camino, de nuevo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sonrió, aquel día había sido una locura, después de verla jamás pudo dejar de pensar en la misteriosa chica de los patines. Observo como llegaba al Maji Burger, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no comía en aquel lugar?, Hace mucho.

De un momento a otro sintió algo chocar contra el, bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre al igual que su cabello.

-Fíjate por donde vas imbécil – le dijo la chica, el frunció el ceño

-Fuiste tú quien me choco, enana

-¡Pero si eras tú quien iba en su maldita nube! –se fijó en la chica, tenía un extraño parecido al As de Seirin

-*Es igual a Bakagami*

-¡¿Piensas quitarte idiota?!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! – cuando trato de acercarse una chica de cabellos celeste se colocó de espaldas frente a el.

-Kagami-san detente – El reacciono, esa voz le era sumamente familiar, demasiado

-T-Tsubasa... – ella se giró a verlo, tenía una expresión tan indiferente para con él, un poco parecida a la de Kuroko pero mucho más vacía.

Se miraron por largo rato, ninguno de los dos esperaba volverse a ver, y menos así, bueno al menos para Daiki no era asi.

Fin del Capítulo 2...

* * *

Bueno chicas, espero les guste el fic, no olviden comentar, subo caps todos los sabados XD (ok no eso sono muy german garmendia ._.) ¡no olviden comentar!


	4. Chapter 3: Oha-Asa siempre tiene la razo

Lo siento lo siento lo sientooooo! Q0Q, olvide subir el cap la semana Pasada u_u. Como recompensa mañana mismo subo el cap 4 w. Recuerden que cuando haya diálogos entre comillas son recuerdos entre dialogos y los ** son pensamientos, sin mas a leer!

* * *

3 PARTIDO: Oha-Asa siempre tiene la razón

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, pronto llovería. Hikari caminaba hundida en sus pensamientos por las calles de Tokyo junto a los gemelos Kuroko y su hermano camino al Maji Burger. La verdad estaba ignorando totalmente a sus acompañantes, razón por la cual luego de unos minutos la dejaron atrás. ¿Sombra, ahora tiene una sombra para el básquet?, estaba en un estado de confusión total.

"-Te ayudare a ser la N° 1 de todo Japón"

-Tsk, ni que ella pudiera hacer mucho – Bufo con molestia. Con el ceño fruncido se dispuso a abrir la puerta, cuando choco con alguien, sin dar tiempo al chico de decir algo le dirigió una mirada asesina, el por su parte la examinaba de pies a cabeza, lo cual la enfureció más. – Fíjate por donde vas idiota –el la observo con el ceño fruncido

-Fuiste tú quien me choco, enana

-¡Pero si eras tú quien iba en su maldita nube! –Lo a los ojos, por un minuto se sintió atrapada en esos orbes azules que poseía aquel chico, sin embargo ella sabe quién es. Alex le había hablado del As de Toou Aomine Daiki, el temido jugador prodigio de la Generación de los milagros, su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, para colmo el no daba señal alguno de querer apartarse.

-*¡¿Qué tanto me observa joder?!* , ¡¿Piensas quitarte idiota?!

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! – al intentar acercarse diviso como una mancha celeste ocupaba su campo de visión, la joven peliceleste se interpuso entre ambos deteniendo la pelea.

-*¿Kuroko?

-Kagami-san detente – Se giró y miro durante unos segundos al moreno, como si pensara si dirigirle la palabra o no

-T-Tsubasa... – comenzaron una guerra de miradas, sin embargo no tenían ningún aura de hostilidad en ese momento, lo cual confundió a la pelirroja

-*¿Se conocen?... pero claro, jugaron juntos en el mismo equipo, pero sus miradas... Aomine parece como si tuviera un fantasma frente a él, pero Kuroko tiene una mirada llena de... ¿dolor? ¿Rencor?* ¿Quién es él?

-Aomine Daiki, el As de Toou y ex - jugador de Teiko, Éramos compañeros de equipo.

-¿compañeros?, ¿no eran amigos?

-No, solo era "amigo" de Tetsuya – la tensión se sentía en el ambiente como un hilo, sentía que si quería podría tocarlo o cortarlo.

-*que raros son los japoneses*

-¿Solo de Tetsu? – la miro con el ceño fruncido, no sabia quien se notaba más dolido, pero algo era seguro, aquel comentario enfureció al ojiazul.

-Asi es, o creo recordar que eso fue lo que dijiste cuando ya no nos necesitaste mas a ninguno de los dos, ¿o no, Daiki?

Era definitivo, la más dolida era Kuroko, la chica parecía una fiera, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa mientras poco a poco se iban cristalizando, si no hacía algo ella lloraría frente a aquel chico que la hizo sufrir.

-Eso no quiere decir que no me importaras Tsubasa –la tomo bruscamente del brazo, Hikari intervino tomándolo fuertemente del brazo

-Oye, ¿piensas pegarle a una chica?

-Tú no te metas Bakagami – le dedico una mirada asesina

-*Bien, cruzo la raya*

-No me compares con el idiota de Taiga, ¡Ahomine!

-¡Oi! – la tomo del cuello de la camisa, Hikari por su parte no pensaba dejar que le hiciera algo a ninguna de las dos. Lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un golpe con su cabeza, haciendo que la soltara – Bastarda...

-Escucha niño bonito, ponle las manos encima a Kuroko y la próxima vez el dolor lo sufrirán tus joyas reales, baaka –Se giró para ver a la peliceleste, la chica tenía su mirada en el suelo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-*Oh no, necesito sacarla de aquí o el más herido será su orgullo* - intento acercársele pero Aomine volvió a tomarla de cuello de la camisa, ella volvió a ver a su sombra

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Kagami Hikari –sonrió burlonamente

-¡Eso no imbécil!, ¿Qué eres de Tsubasa?

-... –se quedó pensativa, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?, aquella chica la había humillado en la cancha frente a su mayor rival, su hermano.

-Kagami-san, mejor vámonos

-¡CONTESTAME JODER!

-¡SOY SU LUZ!, ¡JUNTO A ELLA SEREMOS LAS N° 1 DE JAPÓN! –la miró fijamente

Aomine la miró fijamente, aquella chica era totalmente igual a su hermano.

-*Es totalmente igual a Bakagami*

-Bastarda... –afianzo el agarre y miro a la peliceleste – Tsubasa...

-D-Daiki... –cuando por fin las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, una gran mano se colocó suavemente en sus ojos

-¡Oi Aomine!, atrévete a lastimarla y no considerare un 1 vs 1 para darte tu merecido – su mirada era intensa y desafiante

-¡Bakagami! ¿Quién... ¡AUCH! - soltó a la pelirroja, que en lugar de caer al suelo cayo en los brazos del peliceleste

-Eres un grosero Aomine-kun, no sabes tratar a una mujer –frunció el ceño, había utilizado su legendario golpe mortal en las costillas – ¿Estas bien Kagami-chan?

-K-Kuroko... – lo miraba incrédula, el peliceleste la defendió a ella y no a su hermana- S-si estoy bien, gracias

-*¿Por qué a mí y no a su hermana?* -amabas compartían aquel pensamiento mientras un leve color carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-K-Kagami-kun...

-Dime Taiga, no quiero que me confundas con la tonta de Hikari –miro con burla a la pelirroja

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTA BAKAGAMI!? ¡Nii-san Baaka baaaka, ano Baaaaka! – le dedico una mirada asesina a su hermano. El decidio ignorarla y tomo a la peliceleste en brazos – no se demoren –siguió su camino y entro al restaurant junto a la chica.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza y volvió a su típica e indiferente mirada, ayudo a la luz de su hermana a ponerse de pie y se dirigió junto a ella al Maji, ante de entrar se detuvo y se giró a verlo. Jamás olvidaría esa imagen.

-Tú fuiste el culpable, no ella –dicho esto ambos entraron al Maji dejándolo solo.

La mirada del ojiazul estaba totalmente perdida, ¿Qué acababa de suceder?, tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar todo con Tsubasa y la hecho a perder por pelear con los hermanos Bakagami y su ex sombra.

-*Eres un estorbo, ambos lo son, no te me acerques más*

Definitivamente no era su día, y para colmo finalmente había comenzado a llover, Satsuki tiene razón, es un idiota.

-"Aomine, Oha-Asa predijo que la suerte de Virgo hoy seria nula, a menos que lleves tu objeto de la suerte, un llavero en forma de alas rojas...

-No me jodas Midorima"

Se maldijo internamente por haber colgado antes de que el peliverde terminara de hablar. Con los ánimos por los suelos decidio volver a su apartamento. Midorima tenía razón con la predicción...

-Un llavero en forma de alas, como el nombre de Tsubasa y de color rojo por las hermana de Kagami Taiga –Desde Kioto, el joven de ojos monocromáticos Akashi Seijuro explicaba por teléfono a su ex compañero de equipo, el As de Shuutoku Midorima Shintarou.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes Akashi, Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca.

La noche anterior el peliverde había recibido una llamada de su "amigo" de Rakuzan, este había previsto la llegada de Tsubasa y la hermana de Taiga. ¿Quién pensaría que el pelirrojo había acertado totalmente?, le pareció insólito pero esa mañana Oha-Asa predijo que la suerte de Virgo seria nula, y que el objeto de la suerte sorprendentemente era un llavero con forma de alas de color rojo.

-¿crees que en verdad suceda? – Ajusto sus lentes por décima en aquella conversación,

-Tú mismo has de saber que su destino está más que marcado, ¿o no?

-Quizás tengas razón... aunque por otro lado esta Aomine...

-Y también Himuro – frunció el ceño

-¿Himuro?

-Sí, Himuro Tatsuya

-...puede que se asi, debo colgar, mañana tengo partido

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Shintarou

Colgó la llamada, la verdad estaba un poco impaciente por ver el desenlace de todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-Taiga-kun, tengo una pregunta... ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? – Tsubasa miraba totalmente sorprendida al pelirrojo, el más alto había comido casi 20 hamburguesas, mientras que ella y su hermano habían comido media hamburguesa y sus respectivas malteadas.

-No es el único – miro extrañada a su hermano, este solo miraba al frente indicado el motivo de su comentario. La peliceleste miro a su Luz quien comía igual o peor que su hermano.

-¡¿Kagami-san también?! – dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa ocasionando que la bebida de la pelirroja se derramara, está la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey!, me debes una de vainilla– continuo comiendo como si nada

-¿Vainilla? –ladeo la cabeza

-Sí, es mi favorita –le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa

En definitiva los hermanos Kagami eran idénticos en todo... o quizás no en todo.

Fin del Capitulo 3

* * *

Bueno ese es el capitulo de hoy, ¿preguntas? ¿sugerencias? si es asi ¡no olviden comentar! w

¡nos leemos luego!

Aomine: ya cállate

Angel: hare que te vistan de chica si sigues asi ¬¬

Aomine: ... Tsk

Angel: despidete imbecil

Aomine: ... nos vemos, ahora larguense - me acerco con un sarten y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejandolo inconsiente

Angel: ignorenlo, ¡vuelvan pronto!


	5. Casting

Atención a mis Lectores y lectoras n_n, como no se si incluir Un poco de Yaoi o no hare un cating para agregar algunos Personajes OC , por favor si les Interesa llenen estos Datos y envíenmelo por mensaje privado (* 0 *) /

(AVISO: SOLO QUEDAN PUESTOS PARA PERSONAJES 5 EXTRAS, LAS PAREJAS DE LOS CHICOS YA FUERON SELECCIONADAS)

Nombre (pon el real y si quieres el que puede ser de tu Personajes)

Apellido (pon el real y si quieres el que puede ser de tu Personajes))

EDAD:

Curso: (1 °, 2 ° o 3 ° de preparatoria o Secundaria)

Altura:

peso:

apariencia:

Preparatoria: (rakuzan, seirin, etc...)

Gustos:

disgustos:

¿Practicas algun deporte? si es asi ¿Cual es?

especialidades:

Historia de tu personaje

Ranking de examenes

Espero ansiosa de ver quienes quieren estar en el fic, no olviden seguir leyendolo y tambien de comentar

Nos estamos leyendo *w*/


	6. Chapter 4: Yo Tambien

LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! T-T, estoy con los preparativos para mi fiesta de 15 años y eso me tiene muy ocupada QnQ, aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, las comillas son recuerdos entre dialogos y los * son pensamientos entre dialogos, espero les guste el cap!

* * *

4° PARTIDO: Creo que seremos bueno amigos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Aomine, para sorpresa de Hikari Serin gano contra Yosen 72-73 por lo cual el partido contra Kaijo estaba mucho más cerca, los ánimos del equipo estaban por los cielos. Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en el Maji por orden de su entrenadora.

-¿¡SUSPENDIDA LA COPA DE INVIERNO POR UN MES!? –ciertos pelirrojos habían enloquecido en pleno restaurant ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de su entrenadora y su capitán

-Kagami-kun no grites –Kuroko le dedico una de sus típicas e inexpresivas miradas al más alto

-Kagami-san, cálmate por favor –puso su mano en el hombro de la chica

-¡Pero Kuroko! –ambos peliceleste estaban ganando una jaqueca que no habían pedido.

-¿Si? –contestaron ambos ya un poco irritados

-Tsubasa, llámame por mi nombre, odio las confusiones

-¿y si no quiero? – sonrió burlona, en definitiva los gemelos tenían ese mismo sentido del humor capaz de irritarlos en cuestión de segundos. Hikari la miro desafiante- Ok ok lo hare

-¿¡Pueden callarse?!- el silencio no se hizo esperar, discutir con la castaña era tentar al diablo.

-Pero entrenadora haga algo...por favor

-Oye porque de pronto eres tan amable, no me subestimes Bakagami

-No sabía que Seirin también planeaba campamentos de entrenamiento –le devolvió el folleto del hotel a Hyuuga

-Así es, solo que normalmente somos nosotros quienes costeamos ese viaje –ajusto sus lentes nervioso, sabia la reacción que tendrían todos al saber los detalles de su tan ansiado campamento

-Tsk, ¿esto podría ser peor? – le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa, Hikari tiene los mismos "modales" que su hermano

-Pues quizás si – Dirigieron su mirada hasta Kuroko buscando una respuesta.

-A je te repieres? – contesto con la boca llena, Taiga es peor que Hikari.

-Akashi-kun es el que financiara el viaje –todos lo miraron sorprendido.

-Hmp, cof cof cof –ambos se ahogaron con la comida, en definitiva los pelirrojos son tan parecidos que todos comenzaban a creer que si son gemelos - ¿¡ESTAN LOCOS?!

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, cállense!, ¡¿quieren morir?! – todos lo miraron un poco asustados, Riko y Hyuuga no harían mala pareja.

-Gome sempai – ambos se sentaron y continuaron comiendo como si nada.

-¿Por qué Seijuro nos invitó? –miro a su hermano, la mirada de Kuroko se tornó más seria de lo normal.

-quiere reunir a la Kiseki No Sedai –dejo caer el tenedor sobre la ensalada, Taiga la miraba tratando de adivinar porque aquella reacción – nos vamos mañana

-...- se quedó con la mirada perdida en el plato, el solo imaginarse de nuevo rodeada por los demás miembros de la Kiseki No Sedai. Riko pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente y aclaro su garganta para retomar el tema.

-Bien, todos deben estar mañana a las 9:30 am en la estación de buses, no podemos permitirnos perder ante Kaijo y Rakuzan, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros en el campamento, ¿Entendido?

-¡SI! –todo el equipo brindo por un buen entrenamiento, aunque para los gemelos esto fuera un tema bastante delicado.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-Nii-san, ¡cocinas muy bien! – No podía parar de comer, desde niños su hermano había tenido ese don para cocinar, una de las muchas cosas que admiraba de su hermano pero jamás admitiría, bueno quizás solo esa pero no más.

-¿Decidiste admitirlo? – sonrió complacido, su hermana parecía una niña pequeña comiendo su helado favorito.

-Sí, ¿me enseñarías a cocinar?

-Lavaras mi ropa un mes –la miro con burla, tratando de no reír por el tan evidente tic que su hermana tiene en el ojo cuando se enoja con él.

-No

-Compra libros de cocina, te sentaran bastante bien –comenzó a reír.

-Taiga Bastardo –el timbre sonó, el pelirrojo se levantó y camino hasta la puerta. Al abrirlo se encontró con una chica con el cabello recogido en una coleta, rojo igual que el de el pero con unos mechones blancos, sus ojos de distintos colores al igual que el capitán de Rakuzan, solo que los de ella eran dorado y verde, alta y delgada con pechos medianamente grandes, su camiseta de tirantes dejaba ver un tatuaje que consistía en unas ligeras ondas desde el cuello pasando por todo el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Otra vez peleando Otoya?

-Puede ser...tal vez

-¿tal vez?

-...de acuerdo si, ¿tienes venditas? Se me acabaron –el más alto se hizo a un lado

-Pasa

-Gracias, y deja de llamarme Otoya, te dije que me llamaras Kurama –dijo y entro a la casa del pelirrojo

-Nii-san ¿Quién es? –Se asomó desde la cocina, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo - ¡¿Kurama?! –la mencionada la miro incrédula

-¡Hikari, que sorpresa! –Corrió hasta su amiga y la envolvió en su brazos -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí con mi hermano, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Taiga y yo somos vecinos, aunque estamos en salones diferentes, es raro no haberte visto en Seirin.

-Cierto, yo estoy en el mismo salón que mi hermano.

-Lamento interrumpirlas chicas pero mañana debemos estar a las 9:30 en la estación Hikari.

-¿Van de viaje?

-Sí, mañana vamos a un campamento de entrenamiento con el equipo de Básquet.

-¡Genial!, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-¡MALDICION, TE LO DIJE Taiga!

-¡LO SIENTO KURAMA, PERO NO PUDE EVITARLO!

-¿COMO TENERLE MIEDO A UN CHIHAUHUA?, ¡NII-SAN BAKA!

-¡ES UN PERRO HIKARI, UN PERRO!

Se encontraban corriendo hasta la estación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Iban saliendo a buena hora de su casa cuando a Taiga le dio por tener uno de sus ataques de fobia a los perros.

-"¡ALEJATE DE MI MONSTRUO!

-¡woff!

-¡Nii-san solo es un chihuahua!"

Mientras tanto todos los miembros de los 3 equipos que se encontraban en la estación estaban en un silencio sepulcral, el aura asesina de Riko es lo suficientemente intimidante.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS, HERMANOS TENIAN QUE SER!

-Riko-sempai cálmese por favor – Tsubasa trataba inútilmente de calmar a la castaña

-¡Allá vienen! – todos dirigieron las miradas hasta aquellos puntos rojos que se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad

-¡Minna! –Se detuvo frente a los demás- lo sentimos, fue culpa de Bakagami

-Lo supuse –Kuroko tomaba tranquilamente su batido de vainilla.

-¡Cállense y suban a los ... –miro a Kurama- ¿Quién eres?

-¡A-Ah! Gome Aida-sempai, mi nombre es Otoya Kurama, pertenezco al club de Arquería de Seirin, por favor déjeme viajar con ustedes

-L-lo siento pero este es un viaje para los equipos de básquet y...

-¡Lo se!, yo costeare mi estadía allá, no los molestare pero por favor déjeme viajar con ustedes sempai

-...Esta bien pero ya suban a los buses, tenemos que irnos o Akashi va a matarnos.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-Continuemos con la distribución de habitaciones: Okazaki Yukio, Yatogami Yashiro, habitación 25.

Este último asintió y siguió su camino hasta su habitación en aquella linda posada. Yashiro es el típico chico agradable, con un gran sentido del humor, muy lindo no solo a la vista de mujeres sino también de los hombres. Sub capitán del equipo de Kendo en su 2° año de preparatoria, sin embargo no tiene muchos amigos, su único amigo pertenece a otro club.

-*Como quisiera que Teppei estuviera aquí* -solto un largo y pesado suspiro -*Maldito entrenamiento de básquet*

-¡Yatogami-kun! –se giró, su compañero de habitación Okazaki Yukio, cabellos castaños, ojos dorados y una encantadora sonrisa, es precisamente esa personalidad de casanova la que lo hacía detestarlo. Es bastante incomodo compartir habitación con el chico que días atrás se le había declarado.

-*Diablos* ¿Sucede algo Sempai?

Para nadie pasaba desapercibido aquel color azul eléctrico tan peculiar de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, sus finos labios y su blanca piel, simplemente perfecto para cualquiera que se interese en él.

-Otro club de Seirin viene a esta posada, ¿no te parece molesto?

-¿Otro club? –Sus ojos se iluminaron- *¡Teppei!* ¿el club de básquet?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada la reacción del chico - ¿es que acaso le gusta alguien de ese club? –acorralo al chico contra la pared.

-¿eh?, Okazaki-kun apártate.

-No será posible Yashiro, veras, no quiero que usted vea con esos hermosos ojos a alguien que no sea yo, ¿entiendes Yashiro?

-¡TE DIGO QUE TE ALEJES YUKIO!

-Oye, ¿no te dijo que pararas? –frente a ambos estaba un chico de gran estatura con una intensa y peculiar mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera.

Cualquiera menos él.

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

-*¿Alguien puede explicarme como terminamos así?* - Miro de reojo a su compañera de asiento: Tsubasa leía tranquilamente una revista de quien sabe qué cosa. A su izquierda junto a ellos estaban Kuroko y Hikari en la misma acción que la peli celeste.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hikari?

-Leyendo –dijo sin despegar la mirada del libro- deberías intentarlo alguna vez Bakagami

-No gracias, ¿de nuevo lees Paulo Coelho?

-Shakespeare, no como tú que solo lees revistas de básquet –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, una buena elección, mi favorito –aparto el libro para mirarlo, Kuroko sostenía uno exactamente igual al de ella

-¿También te gusta leer?, este es mi favorito...bueno este y algunas novelas policiacas –el asintió y miro su libro.

-Así es, he leído de todo tipo de libros, pero los que mas me gustan son los de fantasía.

-Son muy entretenidas, uno siempre imagina como seria estar en ese mundo tan irreal. Creo que seremos buenos amigos Tetsuya-kun –el peli celeste sonrió levemente haciendo que Hikari se sonrojara

-Pienso lo mismo, Hikari-san –siguieron muy amenamente su conversación. Mientras tanto con Kagami y Tsubasa, Taiga se dedicaba a ver de reojo a Tsubasa, hasta que lo noto, su revista favorita.

-¡E-Esa revista!, ¿hablas inglés?

-Yes, if you lived in California before entering high (si, vivía en California antes de entrar a la secundaria)

- Me too, but returned to start school ... I thought you'd be like your brother, serious and expressionless (Yo también, pero volví al empezar la preparatoria...pense que serias Como tu hermano, seria e inexpresiva) –se sentía muy emocionado.

- my brother and I were just alike in some things we do not eat a lot, we like to read, and well I think the rest is obvious. But Tetsuya and I are very different (mi hermano y yo solo nos parecemos en algunas cosas: no comemos mucho, nos gusta leer, y bueno creo que lo demás es obvio. Pero Tetsuya y yo somos muy diferentes) – la mirada de Kagami se volvió seria.

- Tsubasa ... ¿so why do you react when you see Aomine? (Tsubasa...¿porque reaccionas así cuando ves a Aomine?) –era mejor decirlo en inglés, nadie entendería y no preguntarían.

-...-Desvió la mirada, Kagami alzo una ceja.

-¡¿Novios?! ¡What the hell! –Hikari Miro atónita a Kuroko.

-Tsubasa y Aomine-kun estuvieron juntos dos años, aunque en el último todo comenzó a desmoronarse –miro a su hermana quien mantenía la mirada gacha. Taiga no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Bueno, no es que me importe realmente –ella lo miro, el saco una botella con un líquido rosado y se lo ofreció - ¿te gustan los batidos de fresa?

-¿eh? –Tomo la botella- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición –lo miro interrogante- de acuerdo está bien, te he visto comprar de esa toda la semana –sonrió y tomo la revista- ¿es la de este mes?

-Sí, ¿quieres leerla conmigo? –los ojos celestes mostraban una gran emoción. El sonrió, no era usual encontrar muchas chicas como ella.

-Si –ambos comenzaron a leer entre risas y comentarios graciosos

Al final ellos 4 no eran tan diferentes como pensaban, todos compartían la misma pasión, el baloncesto.

Fin Capitulo 4

* * *

bien ese fue todo el capitulo, no olviden comentar, eso me anima y me inspira mucho QwQ

Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


	7. 1 Especial

Bien, aquí les traigo una linda historia (nada que ver con el fic) voy subirla aparte pero también en el fic ya que estos serán unos minis especiales dedicados a ustedes para que vivan su propia historia w, prometo mas adelante hacer mas adelante uno con cada chico de KNB que se me ocurra n_n,

PD: Recomiendo escuchar las respectiva canción cuando vean que inicia la letra: **Katou Izumi - Suki Dakara** (bokura ga ita ending), entre comillas son recuerdos, entre * son pensamientos, cursivas y en negritas es la carta, cursivas y subrayadas es la canción.

* * *

Una linda carta para ti

Cerró el libro y lo aparto de su cuaderno, era el séptimo libro que leía ese día, su amigo la había embaucado de nuevo, seguro que se había quedado en el gimnasio de nuevo. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al gimnasio de la universidad.

Puede que hayan pasado 4 años desde que se conocieron, pero Taiga seguía siendo el mismo tonto inocente obsesionado con el básquet y la comida que ella conocía, ella tampoco había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo aquella chica tan pacífica y amigable de siempre, su amistad con el pelirrojo había perdurado a través de los años, después de todas aquellas pruebas que habían pasado no lograron continuar aquella hermosa relación.

"-(tn)_ ... ¡¿SERIAS MI NOVIA?!"

Sonrió al recordar aquel momento, se sintió muy feliz, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad salieran. Unos meses después su relación acabo inevitablemente.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué se atormenta con aquellos recuerdos?, justo en este momento tiene un debate con ella misma, y es que aun después de 4 años no ha podido olvidarle.

Hace unos meses el pelirrojo se acercó a ella mientras almorzaban en la azotea, sus palabras la hicieron salir de aquel trance en el que entro hace unos años cuando acabo la relación.

"-Cuando termine de estudiar, volveré a América, me ofrecieron jugar en el equipo de los Lakers, ¿no es genial? –sonrió, su emoción era evidente.

-Hai, te deseo lo mejor Taiga –siguió con su almuerzo-

-Que emotiva –le revolvió el cabello-

-No hagas eso –frunció el ceño."

Sabía que no era correspondida pero no podía dejar que él se fuera y no lo supiera, sin embargo no quería perder su amistad, es mejor callar... ¿o no?, se sentó en uno de los pasillos y saco lápiz y papel, no iba a dejar aquel tema así.

* * *

El entrenamiento duro más de lo esperado, cuando logro llegar a la biblioteca ya la peli negra se había ido, típico de (Tn)_, quizás debería llevarla a comer como disculpa. Reviso su buzón y saco las cartas.

Recibo, recibo, carta de papa, recibo, carta de (Tn)_, reci... ¿carta de (Tn)_?

-¿(Ta)_? – cerro el buzón y corrió hasta su apartamento. Al llegar tiro todas sus cosas al suelo y se sento en el sofá y abrió la carta.

_*INICIO DE CANCIÓN*_

_"Nos vemos". Nos despedimos agitando la mano._

_El contorno de tu espalda ya se ha vuelto así,_

_Más pequeño, mientras se aleja en la multitud por la tarde, tambaleándose._

_**"Sabes Kagami-kun, había una vez un par de amigos muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos: Él era un chico bastante testarudo y despistado, amante del Básquet y la comida; ella es igual que el de despistada y testaruda, amante de los libros, el básquet y los mangas Shoujo..."**_

-Jejeje, esa (Tn)_...

_Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste_

_Una por una. Cerré los ojos._

_A pesar de que sólo los recuerdos felices deberían estar ahí_

_Me siento insegura, ¿por qué tiembla mi corazón así?_

_Quiero decírtelo más veces, estos sentimientos desbordan así_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti, _

_Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

_**"Aquel par alguna vez llegaron a ser una linda pareja, sin embargo algo logro asustarla, no sabía lo que sentía realmente, lo que la llevo a acabar la relación de la peor manera. Algunos años pasaron y su amistad fue creciendo con el tiempo, peleaban como dos niños..."**_

Aquella parte de la carta logro atraparlo por completo, quizás sea esa sensación de Deja vu que lo invadía y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_**"Un verano ella recibió una llamada de el: su voz era triste y nostálgica, el gustaba de su mejor amiga. No pudo escuchar más por lo cual se excusó y colgó la llamada corriendo a su cuarto a llorar, ese día se percató de algo importante: "¿porque lloro? el ya no me gusta" se dijo a sí misma y trato de ayudarlo..."**_

Inevitablemente recordó aquel verano en que había llamado a la peli negra para contarle su situación con su Ogiwara Shigeru y aquella atracción que sentía por la chica, recuerda claramente la voz de la chica al colgar la llamada pero realmente en ese momento no le había tomado importancia al asunto.

_Quiero volverme y salir corriendo,_

_Quiero ir tras de ti, pero_

_La soledad de la tarde se tragó ese valor._

_**"Al enterarse que ella lo había rechazado apareció otro síntoma bastante inquietante: el alivio, uno que desapareció cuando el consiguió novia, ella decidió hacer lo mismo y comenzó a salir con un amigo de él, este ultimo la dejo de la manera más vil posible, y sin embargo no le dolió..."**_

Ciertamente cuando el comenzó a salir con Kise, (Tn)_ a los siguientes días comenzó a salir con Tatsuya, luego de un mes se enteró por boca de Tatsuya que la había dejado aun que las razones que le dio no le convencieron del todo. Cuando fue a hablar con Kuroko ella le contó la verdadera historia, pero no se veía ni dolida ni molesta.

_Estoy dentro de tu cara sonriente,_

_Solo un poco separada._

_Es como si me hubiese convertido en una niña perdida, a punto de llorar._

_Si fuese dócil podría vivir aún sin esta clase de sentimientos._

_**"4 años después en un día cualquiera en la universidad él le confeso que terminado su nuevo periodo académico tenía pensado volver a América a jugar básquet profesional en la NBA, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saberlo pero decidió apoyarlo. No comprendía por que se sentía tan mal al ver como aquel momento se acercaba rápidamente, con ayuda de sus amigas y su hermana logro aclarar su mente..."**_

¿Aclarar su mente? ¿Sentirse mal?, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Al fin y al cabo ambos son buenos amigos, a él también le duele dejarla pero no podía perder aquella oportunidad. (Tn)_ es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado pero las cosas son como son, iría a América a cumplir su sueño

_**"No quiso decir nada para no perder su amistad ya que sabe que no es correspondida, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, decidió escribir una carta con una pequeña historia donde expresaba esas sencillas y difíciles de decir 5 palabras: "me enamore de ti Taiga".**_

Atte. (Tn)_, tu amiga hoy y siempre.

_Sólo existo yo aquí, vacía, gritando,_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti,_

_Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

_*Canción: Suki Dakara – Katou Izumi*_

Abrio enormemente los ojos. Ella aun le quería, Esa carta era para él.

-(Tn)_...

* * *

Salió de la tienda con su batido preferido, miro su celular por enésima vez aquella noche.

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada del pelirrojo.

-*sabía que no debía decirle nada, ahora va a evitarme hasta el día que vuelva a América*-suspiro y se sentó en una banca del parque mirando la nieve caer, aquel clima, aquel parque, esa banca, todo le traía aquellos dolorosos recuerdos –Taiga –susurro sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Eres toda una idiota ¿sabes? –ella se giró de golpe, ahí estaba el, tratando de recuperar el aliento, había corrido desde su apartamento hasta ese parque.

-Taiga...

-Sabía que estarías aquí...todo es igual al día en que nos conocimos –sonrió- la nieve, yo tomando aire, tu llorando en esa banca

-Pensé que no lo recordabas

-cómo olvidarlo, ese día se volvió muy especial para mi

-¿especial? –él se puso rojo hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-L-leí tu carta –ahora fue su turno de ponerse roja- no creí que aun estuvieras enamorada de mí.

-Yo lo descubrí hace poco –sonrió nerviosa, era de lo menos que quería hablar, él se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quieres que te responda? –contesto serio.

-Ya sé que tu no...

-¿Quieres o no (Tn)_?

-...E-está bien Taiga –cerro los ojos.

-Bien...

Ahí se quedó esperando aquella frase que sabía que diría "lo siento, no puedo corresponderte (Tn)_", en su lugar sintió algo cálido, realmente cálido, que toco suavemente sus labios. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del tigre, tan rojizo como su cabello, seguro le había costado mucho hacer aquello.

-*Taiga...* -él se separó lentamente de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-aún sigo enamorado de ti, (Tn)_...

Solo esas palabras hicieron falta para que las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos salieran al fin, lo abrazo, un abrazo tan dulce y lleno de amor que podía llegar a ser empalagoso para cualquiera.

Cualquiera menos ellos...

Lamentablemente todo tiene un final. El día finalmente llego, Taiga partió al extranjero como tenía planeado, solo que ahora dejaba a su novia en Japón pero no debía angustiarse, ambos confiaban en su futuro, en que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, y como un contrato para validar aquella hermosa promesa tienen aquella pequeña historia de amor de aquel par de amigos en aquella linda carta.

-Una carta para ti, Taiga –susurro ya más tranquila- sé que nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

No me maten, me dolió escribirlo TwT, quiero saber que opinan de esto y si les gusta pues continuo la mini historia con dos caps más n_n. No olviden comentar!

Nos estamos leyendo! *w*/


	8. Especial parte 2

Bien, Aquí les traigo Una linda Historia (Nada que ver Con El fic) voy subirla Aparte Pero también en el fic ya Que ESTOS SERAN UNOS minis Especiales para que ustedes vivan su propia Historia , Prometo mas Adelante Hacer mas con Cada chico de KNB Que se me ocurra n_n.

PD: (Tn) Es Tu Nombre, (Tap) es tu apodo y (Ta) Es Tu Apellido, Entre comillas son recuerdos, Entre * Pensamientos entre dialogos, cursivas y subrayadas son canciones.

* * *

(Parte 2):

"¿Confías en mí?"

Tres simples palabras que la dejaron totalmente pensativa, quizás hace 6 años les hubiese dado importancia, pero a estas alturas ya no les veía ningún sentido. Ahora se encontraba mirando atentamente aquella puerta en la que alguna vez despidió a su persona más importante, a sus 26 años ya no era aquella chica inmadura de 16 y mucho menos la mujer insegura de 20. Taiga se fue dejando un inmenso vacío en su vida.

Los primeros meses el pelirrojo le mandaba mensajes cada 20 minutos para informarle su progreso y para recordarle que la extrañaba, luego de 20 SMS al día se redujeron a 5, de 5 a uno por mes hasta que un día dejaron de llegar.

0 cartas, 0 SMS, ni una señal de que seguía vivo. Luego de una larga lucha contra ella misma tomo una decisión: Olvidaría a Kagami Taiga por siempre, fue bastante difícil pero cumplió su meta hace 4 años atrás, ahora tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

(TN)_ decidio entrar al mundo del espectáculo, hace unos 3 años ya que se había convertido en una gran Idol con una agencia perteneciente a la familia Akashi, ACS Entertainment fue un gran escape de su rutina diaria, logro convertirse en una confianza para Akashi y su padre. Akashi Cedric, no fue fácil pero de alguna manera logro hacerse un espacio en los pensamientos de su jefe no solamente como su empleada, si no como una hija.

-(Tn)_, mi padre te llama –la miro con indiferencia, aunque con los años la actitud de Akashi hacia ella se había suavizado poco a poco.

-Gracias Seijuro, ¿los chicos vendrán hoy?

-Sí, Tetsuya dijo que traería a unos viejos amigos a la reunión

-¿viejos amigos?, seguro serán Shigehiro y Marko –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió en la salida-

-Yo tu no me confiaría tanto –se detuvo en seco, a lo largo del tiempo se había dado cuenta que era mejor no evitar ese tipo de comentarios hechos por el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sei?

-Quizás...no, mejor olvídalo

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, soy absoluto –respondió con tranquilidad

-Y ya volviste a tu estado natural –sonrió- nos vemos Seijuro –sale apresurada del camerino.

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó, sentado en la silla del presidente se encontraba Akashi Cedric, un poderoso y exitoso hombre de negocios que la había acogido como "su hija". El hombre que le abrió las puertas de aquel mundo que tanto amaba, que le brindo su mano amiga en sus momentos difíciles a pesar de su fría actitud, el que le recibió con los brazos abiertos a la familia Akashi.

-Akashi-san, ¿me llamaba?

-Pasa (Tn)_, ya te dije que me llames Cedric –ella se limitó a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hasta uno de los sofás

-¿necesita algo Cedric-san? –el asintió y le paso algunos papeles-

-El papeleo está listo, ¿Aun no fijan fecha?

-Pues no, en realidad no hemos hablado mucho sobre eso, hemos tenido mucho que hacer –se encogió de hombros- además pronto comenzara la gira, no debo preocuparme por eso ahora.

-(Tn)_, ya es hora de que formalicen su relación, no pueden dejarlo asi toda la vida.

-Lo se Cedric-san, pero por ahora no podemos pensar en eso –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, ya sabía lo que significaba aquello- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-1 mes, no más, ya llevan mucho tiempo pensándolo. Piensen un poco en Ryu –ella desvió la mirada-.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo hablare con el –se levantó- si me disculpan iré a una reunión con mis ex-compañeros de la Universidad, nos vemos Cedric-san –se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-(Tn)_...

-¿sí? –respondió sin mirarle-

-es hora de madurar, las decisiones que tomes hoy decidirán tu futuro...

-Gracias tío Cedric...nos vemos –salió de la oficina sintió su corazón salir de su pecho.

-*Tengo un mal presentimiento* -pensó subiendo a su auto-

* * *

Luego de algunas horas el niño había despertado de su larga siesta, ahora solo preguntaba por sus padres, era tan tierno e inocente que le resultaba imposible pensar que era el hijo de su amigo; su cabellera roja remarcaba quien era el padre asi como sus grises ojos y su carita indicaban el gran parecido a su madre.

Hace unos años se lo habían encargado en el nido en el que trabajaba, era un niño bastante tímido pero cariñoso y decidido, era como el hijo que no había podido tener.

No tiene razones para quejarse, Hikari y el son enormemente felices con su hermosa niña, Hikaru es la razón de sus vidas. La niña asistía al mismo nido en que trabajaba su padre, siempre tan madura pero con un gran carácter como el de su madre.

-¿Vendrá? –Se le acerco el ex - capitán de Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei un tanto incomodo por hacer aquella pregunta.

-Está en el estacionamiento –se giró un poco de modo en que el pelinegro pudiera ver el teléfono

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos reunimos todos, ¿no crees Kuroko?

-Sí, es bastante nostálgico –escucho la puerta abrirse-

-¡Ya llego Tetsuya! –Dejo el teléfono y miro a sus senpai-

-Que sea lo que los dioses quieran –camino hasta la puerta donde le esperaban su esposa y su hija-

* * *

_-donkan na kimi da kara kuchi ni dashite iwanakya_

_ima kimi ni tsutaeru yo ' ne?, suki desu'_

_sekai wa koi ni ochi te iru hikari no ya mune o sasu_

_zenbu wakari tainda yo ' ne?, kikase te'_

_taguri yose te mou zero senchi kakenuke ta hibi ni_

_wasure nai wasure rare nai kagayaku ichi peeji_ –detuvo el auto y bajo tomando algunas bolsas y su cartera mientras cantaba eufóricamente una de sus canciones. En la entrada se encontró con su "Absoluto" amigo.

-Buenas noches Seijuro

-Tardaste –la miro con su típica indiferencia-

-Pare a comprar comida extra, parece que Daiki si vendrá –sonrió, el moreno no había perdido aquella manera de comer.-

-Bien pero entremos de una vez, deben estar impacientes –asintió y camino junto a el hasta la puerta de aquella pequeña pero acogedora casa de la sombra de Seirin, debido a su trabajo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a todos sus amigos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabellos y ojos Rojos como el fuego.

-¡kari-chan!, cuanto tiempo –sonrió abrazándola-

-¡Hola (Tap)_, tardaste mucho.

-Gome, compre lo que me pidieron. –la chica miro al acompañante de la pelinegra-

-Buenas noches Akashi –haciéndose a un lado- pasen de una vez, van a congelarse –sonrió-

-Buenas noches Hikari-san –tomo algunas de las bolsas que llevaba (Tn)_ y entraron.-

En la sala estaban todos reunidos: Takao, Daiki y Himuro estaban hablando sobre los jugadores destacados de la NBA; Midorima, Ren y Megumi hablaban "serenamente" sobre los lucky ítems y Oha-Asa; los niños corrían por toda la casa jugando con Kurama, Yashiro y Atsushi; los demás le comentaban a las futuras madres, Satsuki y Tsubasa, sobre sus primeras experiencias como padres.

-¡Buenas noches gente! –Grito desde la entrada captando la atención de todos- ¡Llego por quien lloraban! –sonrió-

-¡ (Tap)_-chan, Akashi-kun!

-¡Sa-chan!

-¿pueden dejar de gritar?, espantaran a los niños –todos lo miraron expectantes, el solo suspiro- Buenas noches.

-Asi si, traje las hamburguesas –sonrió-

-¿Alguien dijo hamburguesas? –se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, miradas de asombro surgieron al ver como la pelinegra soltaba las bolsas que traía, ambos se miraban fijamente analizando cada detalle el uno del otro.

Su cabello, su mirada, todo el seguía igual a excepción de algunos rasgos ya adultos que asomaban en él. Había crecido algunos centímetros pero no era mucha la diferencia de altura.

-(Tn)_...

-T-Taiga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mamá! –el niño de rojos se lanzó a los brazos de su madre haciéndola salir del shock

-Hola amor –lo beso en la frente- ¿Cómo está mi adorado niño? ¿Te portaste bien con Tetsuya?

-Si mamá, Kuroko-sensei y su esposa son muy amables conmigo –desvió la mirada, sonrió a su segundo objetivo- ¡Papá! –corrió hasta los brazos de su padre, Akashi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Tu comportamiento? –Se inclinó quedando a su altura-

-Como el de un Akashi –sonrió, el solo le revolvió el cabello.

-Asi se hace –miro al pelirrojo- un gusto volver a verte, Taiga –a pesar de que su mirada era serena sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor y desprecio, jamás olvidaría el estado de depresión en el que (Tn)_ cayo luego de que sus cartas dejaron de llegar. Cargo a su hijo con su mano libre rodeo la cintura de la pelinegra- ¿Qué tal América?

-T-Todo bien, el equipo es genial, no tuve problemas al ingresar

-etto... la cena esta lista, Taiga-kun cocino para nosotros –señalo Tsubasa- v-vamos a la mesa

Todos se fueron quedando solo ellos dos en la sala, no dejaban de mirarse, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, no pararon aunque el niño entro de nuevo a la sala aferrándose a la pierna de su madre.

-Tu...Seijuro y tu...

-No, no estamos casados –lo miro fríamente- al menos no aun.

-¿pero y el niño? –frunció el ceño, Ryu se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Mamá –ambos reaccionaron, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Sucede algo Ryu-kun?

-¿Quién es ese señor? –miro a Taiga un poco confundido

-...-dudo en decirle quien era realmente pero decidio decirle la verdad- él es Kagami Taiga-kun, estudiaba junto a tu papá y a mí en la universidad –sonrió revolviendo dulcemente el cabello de su hijo. Ryu observo con interés al más alto, torpemente se acercó a el-

- M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akashi Ryu, gracias por cuidar de mamá –sonrió-

Miro a (Tn)_ sin saber que responderle al pequeño, simplemente pudo cargar al niño suavemente y sonreírle.

-Kagami Taiga, un gusto conocerte Ryu –el niño sonrió con satisfacción-

-Mamá mamá, ¿ves? Cumplí con mi promesa –sonrió, Kagami lo miro confundido-

-¿promesa? –Ella miro suplicante al niño-

-Asi es, mamá me conto sobre su amigo el jugador de básquet y me hizo prometerle que en un futuro seriamos buenos amigos. Como un Akashi siempre cumplo mis promesas –miro a su madre. La pelinegra solo suspiro resignada y se acercó hasta ambos tomando en brazos a su hijo.

-Sí, lo hiciste bien Ryu-kun –sonrió colocándole en el suelo- ve con papá y los demás, ¿sí? –El niño asintió y corrió hasta el comedor- No digas nada...se lo que dirás y no, no te engañe con Seijuro, tú te fuiste y en solo un año me abandonaste.

-No es cierto

-Tus cartas no llegaron más, 0 mensajes por teléfono o redes sociales, 0 llamadas, 0 cartas y mucho menos las tan ansiadas visitas de veranos y navidades –frunció el ceño- ¿algo más que quieras acotar?

-No deje de pensar en ti –la miro con nostalgia-

-¿Enserio? Yo tampoco pude por un tiempo, pero henos aquí hoy. ¿No es lo que querías? Jugar al básquet profesional, ¿estas feliz ahora? –dicho eso salió de la habitación dejándolo totalmente confundido-

¿(Tn)_ ahora lo odia?

* * *

Gomeeeee! ultimamente tengo un bloqueo u_u, mientras trato de ver como finalizo el cap 5 subire esto para ustedes. Como veran aun asi inclui a los personajes OC, claro que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero me gustan mucho XD, no olviden comentar eso me anima bastante.

Nos Estamos Leyendo! *w*/


	9. Chapter 5: Momento Incomodo

Aqui otro cap n_n, las comillas son recuerdos entre dialogos y los * son pensamientos entre diálogos, las letras cursivas y en negritas son pensamientos fuera de dialogos, espero les guste el cap!

* * *

5° PARTIDO: Esto Es Bastante Incomodo.

Luego de varias, y desesperantes horas de viaje, los 3 equipos de Tokyo finalmente llegaron a uno de los mejores Ryokans de Kyoto, el Nishiyama Ryokan. El aura que rodeaba aquel lugar brinda paz y tranquilidad a sus huéspedes, bueno, al menos si no pasan por el lobby.

-¿Dónde diablos esta Akashi? – La pelirroja se encontraba en el suelo, su rostro era cubierto por uno de los tantos que había llevado al Ryokan. Kuroko y Hikari habían pasado todo el viaje leyendo y discutiendo sobre cada libro que terminaban, leyeron al menos 8 libros, sin contar romeo y Julieta- ¡Quiero dormir! ¿Es mucho pedir? –Frunció el ceño-

-Cálmate Hikari-san, Akashi-kun es alguien muy ocupado

-Pero Kuroko, mira que invitarnos y hacernos esperar...típico niño rico y mimado –el aura de enojo que la rodeaba era lo suficientemente grande como para que solo Kuroko se le acercara. Taiga se acercó a Tsubasa quien había estado realmente pensativa desde que bajaron del autobús.

-Tsubasa, ¿estás bien? –ella lo miro, gracias a él la carga de tener que convivir una semana con los prodigios se aligero un poco.

-Si –sonrió- solo un poco nerviosa, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos en Teiko

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿DONDE ESTA BAKASHI?! –sintió algo rozar su mejilla izquierda, llevo su mano hasta su mejilla, descubriendo un líquido rojo. Miro sus dedos quedando en shock al ver de lo que se trataba- ¿S-sangre? –Se giró para observar en dirección a donde fue a parar el objeto responsable de la herida, el cual estaba enterrado en la pared- ¿u-una tijera?

-Eso fue muy grosero Hikari, no debes insultarme jamás

-¿Quién eres y porque me llamas por mi nombre?

-Yo lo sé todo, pero ya que acabamos de conocernos voy a perdonar tu error, soy Akashi Seijuro

-No es por nada pero...-lo miro de pies a cabeza- tenemos la misma estatura –de nuevo sintió algo rozar su mejilla para luego escuchar el sonido de algo perforando la pared- bien bien lo siento, ¿contento?

-Asi es, jamás olvides que soy el emperador

-¿El pingüino emperador? –Sonrió con burla. El por su parte esbozo una sonrisa que le erizo los vellos a todos los presentes-

-No deberías decir esas cosas Hikari

-¡Bastar… -Riko golpeo mortalmente a la pelirroja dejándola completamente noqueada

-¿alguien que quiera acotar algo? –menciono con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante.

-No –todos miraron a la pelirroja- ***_que en paz descanses Hikari_***

Seijuro ignoro olímpicamente a todos y se acercó a Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa, ella retrocedió un poco para evitar el acercamiento, si a algo le tenía miedo era a esa sonrisa.

-* _**Bien, si hay algo de lo que siempre me he escondido es de las sonrisas y muestras de "Afecto" de Seijuro. Solo sonríe asi cuando tiene algún plan entre manos**_* -suspiro- H-Hola Seijuro –beso el dorso de mi mano sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Tsubasa

-También para mi Seijuro pero no hagas eso, es vergonzoso.

-Akashi-kun, hola –Tetsu se colocó entre ambos dándome la espalda-

-Nunca cambias Tetsuya, siempre sobreprotegiendo a tu hermana

-Basta los dos, estoy cansada, Hikari esta inconsciente y sería bueno descansar antes de reunirnos Seijuro.

-Está bien, las habitaciones estarán divididas por equipos: Kaijo y Shuutoku piso 1, Seirin y Toou piso 2, Yosen y Rakuzan piso 3. La encargada les enseñara sus habitaciones –miro su libreta- ¡ah!, por cierto, tendremos habitaciones mixtas.

-¡¿HABITACIONES MIXTAS?! –Gritaron al unísono, recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte del pelirrojo, luego de unos segundos noto la presencia de Kurama y otra chica que acaba- ¿ellas quiénes son?

Junto a Kurama estaba una chica de cabello rubio con ondas hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos son rojos como los de Taiga, alta y delgada con pechos medianamente grandes y mejillas un poco rellenitas.

-Otoya Kurama, soy la manager del club de baloncesto de Seirin

-Soy Matoi Ren, también soy manager del club de básquet de Shuutoku

-*_**Asi que eso planeaban**_*- ambos equipos las miraron resignados. Sin embargo, Akashi no apartaba la mirada de Kurama

-***_¿Heterocromía?,¿Quién es en realidad esta chica_*** -frunció el ceño y aprovecho que Hikari estaba despertando- Tsubasa, Daiki, Taiga, Matoi-san, Hikari, Tetsuya y Kurama, habitación 17 piso 2.

-¡un momento!, ¿Por qué con Aomine? –Replicaron ambos pelirrojos y Tsubasa-

-He dicho, no me contradigan o lo lamentaran –Ren levanto la mano-

-¿Eso es todo Akashi-san?

-Asi es Matoi-san

-Bien –sonrió y se lanzó sobre la espalda del peliverde derribándolo- ¡SHIN-CHAN! , ¡LAMENTO HABER LLEGADO TARDE!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la hora de salida del bus? –lo miro con lágrimas de cocodrilo

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –frunció el ceño y ajusto sus lentes.

-Tarot-kun, no seas asi conmigo –Tsubasa y Kuroko se miraron entre si-

-***_¿Tarot-kun?_***- pensaron conteniendo la risa-

-¡Kurokochii, Tsubasachii! –Kise se abalanzo sobre los gemelos haciéndolos caer.

-Kise-kun, me asfixias...

-Ryota vas a matarme...

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡Ah, lo siento! –Los soltó a ambos y miro al peliverde- Midorimachii traje tu lucky ítem de hoy como me pediste.

-Gracias Kise –tomo el objeto -

-¿Lucky ítem? –Hikari observo el objeto que el peliverde tenía entre sus manos, era un broche de una flor de loto-

-Shin-chan es fanático de Oha-Asa, lo que ella dice lo hace, ¿nee Otaku-kun?

-Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca –ajusto sus lentes- por cierto Matoi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya que no me avisaste la hora en que salía el bus, vine junto a Syo nii-san por su viaje de negocios –sonrió afianzando el abrazo- ¡Me alegra poder estar contigo Shin-chan!

-No seas confianzuda Matoi, para ti soy Midorima.

-Moo, Taka-kun siempre te llama Shin-chan.

-Él también es un confianzudo –frunció el ceño-

-Shin-chan Hiroii –Mencionarón ambos chicos con un aura depresiva-

-*_**en verdad los japoneses son extraños**_* -Hikari suspiro-

-Tsubasa, Shintarou, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, Tetsuya y Satsuki, síganme.

-Repito, quiero dormir Seijuro –frunció el ceño-

-Es una orden, Tsubasa

-Pues lo siento por ti Seijuro, yo voy a descansar, no eres mi jefe –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hasta su habitación seguida por los demás miembros de Seirin.

-Aka-chin, mejor en la cena, yo también quiero descansar –menciono comiendo sus gominolas, Akashi suspiro-

-Está bien Atsushi, TODOS deben estar en la mesa esta noche, eso es todo –se retiró, y junto con él se fue esa aura de tención en el lobby.

* * *

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

* * *

-Muy bien, un golpe más y acabamos por hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-¡SI! –dio perfectamente el golpe de gracia derribando a su senpai, se separó un poco y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Bien hecho Yashiro, serás un gran capitán. Te confió mi equipo.

-Senpai...Gracias, entonces ya me voy –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la puerta-

-Claro, buen trabajo.

-Gracias –sonrió y salió del dojo, su capitán pudo llevarlos a un Ryokan especialmente hecha para deportistas. Cuenta con varios dojos, gimnasios de básquet, canchas de futbol, béisbol y voleibol. Sin embargo él se dirigía a toda prisa al gimnasio de básquet.

_-"gracias por ayudarme, soy Yatogami Yashiro, un placer –el pelilila lo miro indiferente-_

_-Ehhh, solo lo hice porque eres un enano –Yashiro frunció el ceño._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Murasakibara Atsushi, ya debo irme, nos vemos Shiro-chin"_

-***_Maldición, ¿dónde se habrá metido Murasakibara?_***

-¿Yashiro? –se detuvo y miro a su interlocutor, el castaño le miraba algo anonadado. Con una sonrisa se echó a correr hasta el más alto.

-¡Teppei!, ¡Que alegría verte!

-Hey cálmate –le revolvió el cabello dulcemente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con el equipo, entrenaremos aquí

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Por qué vas tan apurado? –El peliblanco lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro- vas en dirección contraria al dojo –abrió los ojos como platos.

-Estoy buscando a un chico bastante alto, cabello lila, comía dulces –Teppei lo miro confundido-

-¿Murasakibara?

-Sí, lo busco a él, pensé que estaría contigo

-No, para nada, él es del equipo de básquet de la preparatoria Yosen, cancha 3 –sonrió-

-Gracias Teppei –comenzó a correr de nuevo- ¡te llamo luego!

-¡Eh!, ¡espera Yashiro! –lo miro alejarse. Suspiro pesadamente con una gran sonrisa- Vaya chico

* * *

***Kuroko no Basuke Doyara Mata Tsubasa***

* * *

Habitación 17 / 8:00pm

-¡QUE ES MIA JODER!

-¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO, BUSCA OTRA! –Empujo a su adversario-

-¡MUEVETE BAKAGAMI! –Devolvió el empujón-

-¡QUE NO AHO MINE! –Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa-

-Oigan chicos, ¿pueden moverse?, estorban el paso al armario-ambos se giraron en dirección a la voz, Hikari ya había desempacado la mitad de sus cosas.

-¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!, ¡FUERA!

-El que va a la villa pierde su silla, busquen otro cuarto.

-¡QUE NO! –ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, Riko desprendía un aura asesina con aquella sínica sonrisa.

-Chicos, dejen de gritar –Taiga trago pesadamente, la conoce lo suficientemente bien como para no contradecirla.

-S-Si senpai –en cambio Daiki frunció el ceño.

-Dile a ambos Bakagamis que esta es MI habitación, si no se van yo... –no pudo continuar ya que perdió el equilibrio

-Lo siento Aomine, me resba...¿le? –Se acercó a mirarlo más de cerca- ¿Are? –su mirada se tornó tanto burlona como sorprendida-

El ambiente se tornó tenso, todos miraban la escena como si de una película se tratase, trataban de ignorar los flashes y la tan escandalosa risa de Hikari, también las miradas sorprendidas de Tsubasa y Ren. Kuroko prefirió mantenerse "al margen" de la situación con comentarios bastante "sutiles" hacia ambos chicos, para nadie era un secreto que ese era el primer beso de Taiga, por lo cual las risas de Hikari no cesaron si hasta que vio a ambos caer desmayados.

* * *

20 minutos después...

* * *

-¡VEN ACÁ! –Hikari corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era cierto.

-¡¿ENCERIO CREEN QUE LO HARE?! –Visualizo el pasillo que llevaba al jardín del lugar, ahí visualizo las cercas de madera que separaban las habitaciones del jardín principal - *¡Mi salvación!*

Corrió hasta una de ellas y la salto, ya en el jardín de la habitación pudo visualizar a cierto rubio y otro chico junto a él. Se acercó y golpeo desesperadamente la puerta. Unos segundos después Kise le abrió la puerta, ella corrió hasta adentro y se escondió bajo la mesa.

-Kise, ¡ayúdame vienen por mi! –lo miro aterrada-

-¿Quiénes bella dama?- Moriyama acudió al llamado de su "Doncella"

-¿y tú eres...

-Moriyama Yoshitaka para servirte my lady

-¡Kise ayúdame! –lo ignoro olímpicamente-

-¿Qué pasa Hikarichii? –Le coloco el seguro a la puerta-

-Ahomine y Bakagami, eso pasa –Un gran golpe logra alertarla, corrió y se escondió detrás de Moriyama y el rubio- ayúdame a esconderme...-susurro-

-¡KISE ABRE LA PUERTA! –Se escuchó del otro lado-

-Nos estamos vistiendo Kagamichii

-¡Joder Kise no hay nada que no hayamos visto nunca! –la pelirroja trato de ahogar una carcajada, Kise solo hizo una expresión de asombro

- ¡¿O-Ósea que Aominechii y Kagamichii se han tirado a otros chicos?! –Hikari no pudo más y comenzó a reír escandalosamente, tuvo que salir y saltar de nuevo la cerca para salir. Mientras tanto las estrellas de Toou y Seirin lograron abrir, tumbar, la puerta. El moreno fue el primero en lanzarse sobre el rubio.

-Maldito rubio oxigenado, ¿Qué cojones te pasa al pensar eso? –Taiga se les acerca con una mirada de odio puro.

-¡Kise Bastardo!

-¡¿M-Moriyama-senpai?! –muy tarde, el castaño lo dejo a su suerte en lo que se había convertido en una futura escena del crimen.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, en verdad lo siento. No olviden comentar!

Nos estamos leyendo *w*/


	10. Especial parte 3

Bueno, aqui les traigo la penultima parte de este especial. Me gustaria comenzar otro asi que me gustaria saber con cual personaje les gustaria que fuera (pienso hacerla a partir del momento en que taiga se va)

1: Akashi

2: Aomine

3: Midorima

4: Kuroko

comenten cual de esos les gustaria, si tienen alguna peticion en especial (un summarie con su nombre o cualquier otra cosa) lo tomare en cuenta para escribir la historia.

PD: (tn): tu nombre, (ta) tu apellido, (tap): tu apodo, negritas subrayadas canción, negritas cursivas recuerdo, *: pensamientos entre dialogos, ":pensamientos entre dialogos

* * *

Una Linda Carta Para Ti (parte 3)

El ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, Momoi, Hikari y Megumi trataban de animar el lugar pero al parecer el que los sentaran uno junto al otro no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

-Gracias por la comida Mamá –sonrió-

-Por nada Hikaru –devolvió la sonrisa-

-Quedo muy bien tía Hikari –se bajó de la silla-

-me alegro que te haya gustado Ryu –miro a sus amigos- ¿Por qué no van a ver la tele un rato?, ya comenzó ese anime que tanto les gusta... ¿CROW?

-¡Sí! –Miro a su madre- ¿puedo mami?

-Tranquilo Ryu, no vamos a irnos sin ti –el pequeño frunció el ceño-

-Eso espero, ¡vamos! –Corrió hasta la habitación seguido de los demás niños. (Tn)_ desvió la mirada nerviosa, esta vez no se escaparía.

-Bien (Tn)_, Akashi, desembuchen –frunció el ceño- ya paso el cumpleaños número 5 de Ryu, prometieron explicarlo cuando este día llegara –ambos suspiraron-

-Hikarichii, ten más tacto con el tema por favor, aunque a mí también me da curiosidad saber cómo es que de ser enemigos pasaron a esto, comprometidos y con un hijo –Taiga escupió el agua-

-P-Pero...

-De acuerdo –miro al pelirrojo-

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!

-Ahora es mejor que nunca –miro a Kagami- todo comenzó hace 5 años...

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_**-¡Akashi-sama! –corría a través de la lluvia tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo-**_

_**-¡Ya te dije que me dejes solo! –lanzo una de sus tijeras para ganar tiempo y seguir corriendo.**_

_**"-Lo siento Aka-chin, Muro-chin y yo estamos juntos ahora, lamento no poder corresponderte"**_

_**-*¿Por qué me negué a aceptar la realidad?, desde un principio sabía que ella amaba a Himuro...Maldito Tatsuya, esto no va a quedarse asi* -doblo en una esquina, corría sin rumbo alguno.**_

**- Jaa mata ne te wo futta...Ushiro sugata anna ni mou**** –Se detuvo, miro a todas partes buscando aquella voz- Yuugure no hitonami ni yurenagara chiisaku Naru –Miro a su izquierda, en aquel desolado parque estaba aquella chica que desde que la conoció no había dejado de darle problema tras problema, pero a su vez vio a otra persona.**

_**-*¿en verdad es (Tn)_?***_

_**- **_**Anata ga kureta kotoba wo hitotsuzutsu**

**Omoidashi me wo tojita –cantaba pausadamente, como si por alguna razón le era muy difícil pronunciar esas palabras- **

**Shiawasena omoi dake**

**koko ni aru hazu nano ni **

**Fuan ni naru doushite nano kokoro ga furueteru no **

**Tsutaetai motto sou afureteru kono kimochi **

**Suki dakara suki dakara zettai suki dakara –Observo como ****sus lágrimas**** se mezclaban con ****la lluvia****, sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo. Se vio reflejado en ese momento en aquella chica, siempre dulce y gentil a pesar de los problemas que han tenido.**

_**-¿(Tn)_? –ella lo miro, sus ojos eran vacíos e inexpresivos, no hacia mueca alguna a pesar de que seguía llorando-**_

_**-¿Vienes a burlarte? –Sonrió sarcásticamente- vamos, hazlo, ya nada puede ser peor. Taiga...no, Kagami se burló de mí y mis sentimientos, mis padres me quitaron todo, ya no puedo jugar básquet por mi lesión... –se dejó caer en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- todo está mal...¡TODO ESTA MAL! – comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, sus nudillos ardían gracias a los fuertes y golpes y la lluvia, el solo la miraba sorprendido. Ante él estaba la que quizás había considerado la persona más fuerte y optimista del planeta, esa alegre chica se había derrumbado totalmente**_

_**-No vine a burlarme de ti, no debo ni quiero hacerlo... –tomo los bolsos que la chica había dejado caer- vamos**_

_**-¿A dónde? –pregunto aun sin mirarlo, se levantó lentamente**_

_**-A mi casa, te quedaras ahí el tiempo que sea necesario –la tomo de la mano-**_

_**-Tu padre...**_

_**-Le caes bien –lo miro- o al menos esa capacidad tuya para alcanzar tus metas...**_

_**-...está bien, iré contigo...**_

-¡STOP! –Grito Hikari interrumpiendo el relato- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

-¡¿A tu padre ya le agradaba (Tap)_-chii?!

-¡¿PODRIAN CALLARSE?! –todos se callaron- continua Sei

-Gracias –los miro serio-

_*****volviendo al relato*****_

_**-Wow –abrió los ojos como platos- e-es enorme**_

_**-Akashi-sama –miro al hombre que se les acercaba- como lo pidió, la habitación para su amiga a sido arreglada**_

_**-Bien, no nos interrumpan hasta la cena –la miro- tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar**_

_**-¿pidió?...¿amiga? –susurro mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo. Ambos entraron al cuarto, Akashi dejo todo en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinegra- Akashi…. ¿porque haces esto?**_

_**-No tengo porque decirte –frunció el ceño- limítate a mantenerte fue…-la miro, nuevamente estaba llorando inconscientemente- o-oye detente (Tn)_**_

_**-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo todo el mundo de una persona puede venirse abajo en segundos?, unos meses atrás Taiga y yo éramos muy unidos, ¡un gran dúo en la cancha!, luego cuando comenzó nuestra relación y él se fue a Estados unidos siempre fue muy atento….p-pero… -cubrió su rostro con sus manos- odio mi vida… quisiera no haber nacido…¡quiero olvidar todo!-sintió como lentamente sus manos fueron removidas de su rostro, siendo remplazadas por las de el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lentamente sus labios rozaron los del chico, unos segundos después ambos se separaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse- A-Akashi….tu…**_

_**-Yo también…quiero olvidarla… -desvió la mirada-**_

_**-*Jamás pensé ver a Akashi Seijuro tan desesperado como para hacer esto* ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? –el asintió besándola de nuevo-**_

_**-Solo quiero dejar todo atrás, ¿Qué dices? –Murmuro sin dejar de besarla colocando a su vez su mano en la cintura de la chica-**_

_**-…Hazlo –dicho esto la levanto colocándola en la cama-**_

_**La habitación totalmente a oscuras, solamente iluminados por la luz de la luna, la noche fue testigo de cómo ambos trataban de encontrar consuelo y quizás un poco de cariño el uno por el otro, porque para ambos sus pasados eran algo que debían enterrar totalmente hasta jamás recordar el motivo de su sufrimiento.**_

_**Aunque salieran lastimados en el proceso.**_

* * *

_**-¿Esta bien (Tn)_-sama? –preguntaba una de las sirvientas de la mansión Akashi ayudando a la pelinegra a refrescarse.**_

_**Desde hace unos días todo lo que comía era expulsado enseguida, el olor de la comida era tan asqueroso para ella hasta el nivel de hacerla vomitar. Sospechaba ligeramente cual era el motivo de todo aquello, y no le estaba gustando en absoluto.**_

_**-¿Ya pasaron los 5 minutos? –La miro atando su cabello-**_

_**-Sí, aquí tiene –le paso el pequeño aparatito. Con sus manos temblorosas, más por los nervios que por otra cosa, lo tomo. Cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente, los abrió rápidamente para comprobar el resultado**_

_**Positivo**_

_**Oh no, todo está mal.**_

_**Desde aquel día Akashi y el no habían parado de tener noches totalmente desenfrenadas, aun no superaba del todo el problema con su ex pareja como para tener otro problema encima. El padre de Akashi los había comprometido, claro que no públicamente, hace unos días atrás al enterarse de su extraña "relación", no hubo forma de que desistiera de su decisión.**_

* * *

_**-¿Qué es tan importante como para que quiera salir del trabajo (Tn)_? –frunció el ceño, no había pasado ni dos horas desde que se había dirigido junto a su padre al estudio y ya la pelinegra estaba reventándole el teléfono de nuevo.**_

_**-Seijuro, ponlo en altavoz –miro a su padre algo irritado, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella siempre era de gran importancia para Cedric. Obedeció sin chistar colocando el teléfono en el escritorio mientras tomaba algunas carpetas**_

_**/-Es importante, te lo juro Sei /**_

_**-¿no es más fácil decirlo por teléfono? –ella solo grito ofuscada-**_

_**/-¡¿enserio quieres que lo diga por teléfono Akashi Seijuro?!/**_

_**-Si –respondió dándole más importancia a los papeles-**_

_**/-…- tomo aire- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR TU CULPA IMBECIL INCENSIBLE! / -finalizo la llamada dejando perplejos a ambos pelirrojos, Seijuro soltó repentinamente las carpetas-**_

_**-Rayos –se fue corriendo hasta su casa, suerte que vivía cerca.**_

* * *

_**-(Ta)_-sama, seguro no lo hizo con mala intención, cálmese no le hace bien.**_

_**-Un bebe... –comenzó a llorar- no quiero, no estoy lista para esto**_

_**-lo enfrentaremos juntos –ambas miraron a la puerta, un agitado y exhausto Seijuro entraba a la habitación con paso decidido- después de todo un niño no se hace solo, ¿no crees?**_

_**-… -seco sus lágrimas- está bien, ¡hagámoslo!**_

* * *

_**9 meses después…**_

* * *

_**Al fin todo habia terminado  
**_

_**Había pasado los últimos nueve meses tratando de complacer a su prometida con cualquier antojo, sobretodo aquel de que tenía que ser EL quien comprara todo lo que ella quisiera.**_

_**Fue una pesadilla**_

_**Sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez en que fue totalmente consiente de que su hijo estaba en aquel abultado vientre. Acababa de volver al trabajo, (tn)_ dibujaba en el sofá mientras conversaba muy entretenida con su pequeño hijo. Con una sonrisa se le acerco lentamente besando su frente, había descubierto que la pelinegra amaba aquellos mimitos, tanto como para convencerla algunas veces para que los sirvientes compraran lo que ella quisiera por sus antojos.**_

_**Recostó suavemente su cabeza en el vientre de la chica, comenzó a susurrar alguna que otra palabra para ambos.**_

_**-Debes dejar dormir a tu madre, Ryu, sino lo haces pagara su malhumor con nosotros –Rio levemente al recibir una pequeña colleja por el comentario- ya queremos que nazcas….**_

_**Fue justo en ese momento en que supo cuánto amaba a su hijo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.**_

_**-¿Lo sentiste Sei? ¡Dio una patadita!**_

_**- S-si… -esbozo una sonrisa-**_

_**Jamás olvidaría ese momento**_

_**Ahora que podía verlo claramente agradecía enormemente a Taiga y Atsushi por todo lo que les hicieron pasar a ambos.**_

_**El pequeño Akashi Ryu tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de su padre. En cambio sus delicadas facciones y sus ojos lindos ojitos grises eran iguales a los de su madre.**_

_**A pesar de todo poseía aquel carácter tan decisivo y confiado de su padre, pero también era tan intranquilo y animado como su madre. Quizás en ese momento Ryu fuera el niño más amado del planeta, por primera vez Akashi Seijuro se sintió humano, y ¿Por qué no decirlo?**_

_**Amaba a su disfuncional familia.**_

_*****FIN DE FLASHBACK*****_

Todo quedo en completo silencio, Taiga no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el relato, jamás se esperó que las cosas se tornaran de ese modo. Sin embargo tenía algo muy claro.

El niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pues a pesar de ser un "accidente" sus padres lo amaban como a nadie más en el mundo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Que linda historia

-No seas ruidosa Kise, modérate –la fulmino con la mirada Tsubasa

-Aprovecho que estamos todos reunidos para hacerles un anuncio, es importante para nosotros que lo sepan –Sonrió, (tn)_ solo lo miro confundida. Justo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse ambos sonrieron al ver a su hijo correr hasta ambos-

-¿Qué es papá? -lo miro tomando la mano de Akashi

-*eso mismo me pregunto yo…*

-El lunes será anunciado a nivel nacional mi compromiso con (Tn)_ -todos dejaron caer los cubiertos con los trozos de pastel-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! –gritaron al unísono, Akashi solo tomo sus cosas y las de ella entregándole al niño.

-Asi es, mañana les llegaran las invitaciones –miro a Kagami- incluido a ti, Taiga. Nos vemos el lunes –dicho esto prácticamente arrastro a ambos fuera de la casa de los Kuroko-

Taiga aun miraba la puerta totalmente sorprendido y anonadado.

-*¡¿es que esto no podría ser peor?!*

* * *

Bien, definitivamente la vida lo odiaba.

Miro por décima octava vez el mensaje que acababa de recibir por parte de nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijuro.

"Serás el padrino de la boda, es una orden.

Akashi Seijuro"

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Continurara….


End file.
